A Christmas Miracle
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "A Niles and Daphne Christmas" by carylfan10. A romantic walk through the snowy streets of Seattle helps Daphne realize just how lucky she is. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**Many thanks to Melinda (SamandDianeFan10) for allowing me to do a sequel to her "Niles and Daphne Christmas." This story sort of came to me after I reread her work. I'm amazed it came together so fast, and I hope I've done justice to the original story! :)

"I love this," Daphne said. She and Niles were walking hand-in-hand down the streets of Seattle as snow flurries softly fell. It seemed like a scene from a greeting card. They'd stopped at Nervosa for hot chocolate, then continued walking. Suddenly, Niles stopped walking and turned to Daphne, kissing her.

"How lucky am I?" Niles asked. "I'm spending Christmas with an angel."

Daphne blushed. "Well, I don't know if I'd go _that_ far. Besides, it's rather nice for me, as well. Walking out here alone would be cold and miserable. But with you, I have someone to cuddle and keep me warm."

Niles put his arms around her. "Oh, Daphne, do you know how beautiful you are right now?"

"I'm not sure if I believe you, but I love you for saying it," Daphne replied, kissing him. Then she slipped her hand back into his, and they continued walking. Many of the stores they passed by were decorated for the holidays. White lights and garland seemed to be everywhere.

Soon they came to a collectibles store. They sold knickknacks of every variety. The sort of things Niles considered beneath him, but which Daphne could never resist. "Come on," she said. "Let's go see what they have!"

Niles would never set foot into this place on his own, but when he followed Daphne in, and heard her gasp at the many shelves of porcelain figurines, he couldn't help smiling. "Do you see anything here you like?"

Daphne looked around, still taking everything in. "There are so many lovely things here, I can hardly make up me mind!"

"You don't need to choose just one, Daphne. I'd buy you the entire store if you wanted me to."

Daphne laughed. "I don't think your brother would approve of that." She walked off toward the back of the store, where she saw a display of unicorn figurines. Niles followed. Though he'd always supported her unicorn collection by buying her several pieces a year, he'd always thought them rather silly. To him, his rare antiques and African woodcarvings were more worthy examples of art. But now, as he saw them on display, he began to change his mind. These pieces were very well made. And there was something special, almost magical about them.

He watched as Daphne picked one up, holding it close. "Look, Niles, isn't he adorable?" She held it out so he could examine it.

"Yes," he said. "Would you like it?"

"Well, yes, but -" She didn't want Niles to think she'd brought him here for a reason. She'd had no intention of making him buy anything at all. But she never could resist stores like these. Often she noticed that the unicorns were hidden off in a corner somewhere. She imagined they probably felt lonely and in need of love and care. She'd spent so much of her life alone that she could relate.

Niles started to walk away. If Daphne wanted the unicorn, he would buy it for her. No question.

"Niles, you don't have to do this. I really just came in here to look."

Niles kissed her forehead. "I know how much your unicorns mean to you, and I want you to be happy. I don't have much to give you, except my whole heart and soul, and my ability to spoil you for as long as I live."

Daphne felt her eyes well up with tears. She put her arms around him and held him tightly. For so much of her life, she'd felt invisible. First, to her own parents and siblings, and then to boys who were never interested. Later, she came to America and took the job taking care of Mr. Crane. Even then, she was treated more like a servant than an equal member of the household. Things had definitely gotten better over the years, but she knew Dr. Crane would never really see her as an equal, with just as much class as he had.

But Niles was different. From day one, he'd seen her heart as no one had. Even though for so many years, she'd resisted the love he offered, Niles had continued to be a friend to her. Anytime she was having a rough day, Niles would always find a way to cheer her up with a compliment or a joke. And now, just a few hours ago, he'd confessed his love to her under the mistletoe.

Niles looked into Daphne's eyes, seeing the tears that threatened to spill over. "Oh, my angel, have I said something to upset you? Rest assured, it wasn't intentional. I just love you so much, and I want to do anything I can to show you that."

Daphne kissed him, still fighting the tears. "No. I just can't believe you could really love me that much. I've been alone for such a long time..."

Niles took her in his arms, letting her cry. "Shh. It's OK. I'm here. You'll never be alone anymore, I promise."

Gradually Daphne felt herself calming down. The gentle words Niles had whispered in her ear had done the trick. She pulled out of the embrace. "Thank you," she whispered, caressing his cheek.

"You're welcome. Now, let's just pay for this little fellow. Then we can go back to Frasier's so you can put him with the others. Then maybe we can watch _It's a Wonderful Life_ together."

"That sounds lovely," Daphne said.

Niles nodded. He picked up the unicorn and led her by the hand to the checkout counter. As they waited on line to check out, Niles looked again at the small figurine. "You know, he sort of reminds me of you."

"Really? How so?" Daphne asked.

"Well, he's unique, and priceless. And he's also one of the most beautiful treasures I've ever come across."

Daphne kissed him again. She sighed, still wondering how this could really be happening. Silently, she said a small prayer of thanks for the Christmas season. It truly was a time of miracles.

**The End**


End file.
